


sex in the city

by SpicyJam



Series: Hunk NSFW Week, 2019 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Hunk (Voltron), COUGAR COUGAR COUGAR, Cunnilingus, F/M, MILFs, Pegging, Seduction, Strap-Ons, Top Krolia (Voltron), fight me, hunknsfw2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 07:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyJam/pseuds/SpicyJam
Summary: The corner of her lip twitches as Krolia regards him, before she's leaning over to press her hand against his leg. It slides upwards, as high as the curve where thigh meets his belly, before it trails back down to rest upon his knee. "I know you, Hunk. It won't be a problem."He stumbles over more half-baked, nervous excuses as he tries not to focus on the heat of her palm soaking into his jeans and right into his cheeks—his face cheeks!— but she only nods and give him a firm squeeze, resolute."You'll be staying."---Or: the one where Hunk isn't sure how he’ll be able to look Keith in the eye after this.





	sex in the city

**Author's Note:**

> i learned i like writing cunnilingus like..... so much 
> 
> wtf why did this take so long to figure out
> 
>  
> 
> i only make one cougar joke i swear

"Thanks for the help, Hunk." Keith says as he passes by, lugging a heavy tool box to drop beside his bike. "You're the only one I can trust with this guy."

Keith pats the red hoverbike in question, fingers smoothly sliding across the buffed paint. Hunk grins, finishing the tie on his bandana to keep his hair out of the way.

"This project has been our baby for years— of _course_ I don't mind." Hunk rolls up the nonexistent sleeve of his guinea tee, his outer jacket already shed to keep it out of the oil that's sure to stain the rest of him.

Keith pulls out a wrench while Hunk cracks open the circuit board to check the connects. They get lost in the easy, steady motions between them, hardly needing small talk as they go over first the basics, and then they _really_ get elbow deep in the project.

The hoverbike is working fine, honestly, but both of them were nothing if not overachievers when it came to repair and upkeep.

Hunk has just plucked the touchscreen from the dashboard and set it off to the side, when a knock sounds from the garage door, and the zap of ozone follows as a certain alien-dog jumps over to get his fur all over Keith's sweat-and-oil-slicked arms.

Keith shoos Kosmo away, but only after the side of his face is covered in slobber. His grimace is _mostly_ playful, though he can't hold it for long as he wipes himself clean with a nearby cloth. "Hey, mom."

Krolia steps in, stepping over the short hedge they kept around the driveway as she lifts the sunglasses from her face. She's haloed by the sun as she stands over them, looking first over Keith's shoulder, and then to Hunk to directly. "You're doing well?"

"We should be done within the hour." Hunk nods, reaching for the new screen. He grabs for a wipe and some spray to clean it, but Krolia gets the bottle first. She bends across the toolbox, shifting enough that the loose crop top she sports for the day shifts upward, flashing Hunk a peek of her bare chest— as in: straight braless, nipples free and bared to the elements.

He chokes on nothing, hurrying to turn his eyes away before he's caught caring like a creepy teenager, and instead shyly ducks his head to accept the spray-bottle as it's offered to him.

"Uh, thanks." His subsequent smile is just as shy, and he knows he must look a fool as his cheeks turn pink when he adds a soft, "Krolia."

She quirks a brow, eyes dark and contemplative. She stays squatted, those she does hook the sunglasses back across her nose as she stares him up and down. Her head tilts, as if she's figured something out, and Hunk hurries to busy himself back with the bike before he combusts on the spot.

 

\---

 

Hunk idly adjusts the trap of his duffle bag, used to tote the tools and spare parts needed to patch up ol' Red, and thumbs at his phone as he waits for his ride to show up.

He'd lent his truck to Lance for the day, with the strict promise that he'd get picked up _on time_ and not be stranded at Keith's house, but Hunk should've known better. His one hope is that if Lance was getting laid in the backseat that he _atleast_ put down something to cover the leather.

But probably not.

Hunk sighs, leaning against the porch railing. Kosmo bounds across the fenced in front yard, waiting with him, but when Keith revs his freshly-tuned bike down the driveway, Hunk is all but abandoned.

Keith gets a face full of dog again, and his laugh echoes through the empty neighborhood so late in the evening.

"You sure you don't want a ride? I'll go fast. Kick Lance in the ass for you when we get there."

Hunk pffts before he can stop himself. "I'm good. Worst case, I'll just call a cab."

Keith fixes him with a 'you're too soft' kind of look, but Hunk only shrugs. Eventually, though, one of their phones buzzes; it's not a miraculous Lance-text as Keith fumbles with his, dragging it out his back pocket. He sighs, defeated.

"Alright. I'm running late, so you better not change your mind while I'm halfway down the highway."

Hunk snaps a salute. "Whatever you say, Mr. Diplomat."

Keith scrunches up his nose, but the acknowledgement of his new title (that is, co-leader of the Blade of Marmora and Galra-Human Diplomat of Earth. Whoever came up with it was pretty proud, probably) makes him flush giddily.

"Whatever. Tell Krolia I'll be back in a couple days?"

He rolls the rest of the way down the drive, and Hunk lifts a hand in goodbye as he shoots off into the night like a comet chasing its own tail.

When he's gone, and the rolling air kicked up by the take-off has calmed to a gentle breeze, Hunk leans back against the railing with a heavy sigh.

Kosmo sits at his feet, whining as Keith goes around a corner and disappears from sight, but it cuts off when a gentle scritch is given behind a furry ear. "Let's get inside, boy."

 

\---

 

Another hour late finds Hunk at the back door, watching the moon get passed over by thin, billowy clouds and swathing the back yard in starlight ombre tones. It peeks out at him like candlelight through silk, the moon, and he sighs just to watch his breath puff up in the cold and join the atmosphere.

His phone beeps as it warns him of low battery, and he rolls off the steps to make his way back inside.

On the way, he's intercepted by one Krolia.

"Has Lance arrived?" She asks, shifting out of the way to allow him to pass through the hall towards the living room. As he steps forward, she runs a comforting hand down his back, and follows close behind.

"I doubt I'll hear from him 'til tomorrow, honestly." Hunk laughs, good-naturedly. "I was just about to call a cab, so I'll be out of your hair soon."

She sits on the couch, and crosses one leg over the other. As she leans back, she has that heated, half-lidded look on her face— dark and contemplative— and Hunk shrinks in on himself to thumb through his apps.

She shifts, and Hunk's eyes immediately dart to the expanse of thigh that peeks past the hem of her shorts. If his gulp is audible, she doesn't react to it.

"You'll stay here tonight."

"Oh, I couldn't— I don't want you to have to worry about some strange guy in your house. And you're just here to take care of Kosmo and all— and I shouldn't— I don't wanna get in the way."

The corner of her lip twitches as she regards him, before she's leaning over to press her hand against his leg. It slides upwards, as high as the curve where thigh meets his belly, before it trails back down to rest upon his knee. "I know you, Hunk. It won't be a problem."

He stumbles over more half-baked, nervous excuses as he tries not to focus on the heat of her palm soaking into his jeans and right into his cheeks— his _face_ cheeks— but she only nods and give him a firm squeeze, resolute.

"You'll be staying."

 

\---

 

And so he stays the night.

 

\---

 

In the morning, he wakes up on the couch because it was his one ultimatum which Krolia finally allowed after a brief stare-down.

He can hear her in the kitchen feeding Kosmo, and he tries not to think about the dream he'd been drowning in not even twenty seconds prior, and _definitely_ tries not to remember every detail— the way imaginary-Krolia felt atop him, staring down with that heated look as she drags her fingernails across his chest, or the noises she made as he delved between her legs, hair fisted between her fingers.

Mostly just because this was Keith's house and that was probably so uncool.

Hunk nervously adjusts himself in his underwear underneath the blanket Krolia had given him last night, and sits up to make himself properly decent.

When he glances into the kitchen, she's staring out the window. Arms crossed as if she were waiting for the sun itself to challenge her— though the sun does nothing more than paint her strong features in gold and amber— until the kettle on the stove starts to scream, and she hurries to fix herself a quick cup of tea.

Her face gentles, then, as she goes through the motions of dipping the teabag in and out of the steaming water, mixing in a couple spoonfuls of sugar, and blowing across the top as she wraps her palms around the warm mug.

She settles at the table, relaxing against the chair as Kosmo finishes his breakfast. Hunk steps in to make himself known, but only after wiping his sweaty palms clear on his shirt.

"G'morning." He says, voice sleep-rough as he stretches his arms high above his head. "Did you sleep well?"

Krolia absently nods her head. She taps her nails on the table, watching unabashedly as he fixes himself a glass of water. He was pantsless, because she had _insisted_ on washing them— what with them being stained with oil after the repairing session the day prior— and thus she gets an eyeful of the colorful boxer-briefs he sported. Hearts and kiss marks.

She hides her smile against her palm and darts her eyes away as he turns back, instead idly swirling the spoon in her teacup. "I did. Would you like breakfast?"

Hunk snorts, half-flabbergasted by the offer. As her look, he hurries to say, "I should be asking _you_ that. As thanks for letting me crash here."

"It was my pleasure."

And there it is. That tone, and the heat builds in Hunk's tummy. He awkwardly laughs, to shake it off, but Krolia looks him in the eye for as long as he can stand it. (Which, spoiler: not long.)

He downs his water, washes the cup in the sink, and hurries out of the kitchen as if she'd set his ass on fire. She looks at it hard enough that she might actually be trying.

Not that he noticed.

 

\---

 

Lance won't be over with the truck until later that evening— that _night_ if they were being honest with themselves. The bad part is that he not only drained the battery but also somehow got a flat.

But the good part is that he legitimately sounds guilty, so Hunk doesn't stress him about it. "Next time, you're taking Pidge's car, though. And I'm not saving you from her tiny, furious fists."

_"You're the best, Hunk. I'll pay for your ride."_

"Don't worry about it. I know you're broke after that date of yours." Hunk playfully rolls his eyes, though Lance can't see it. "You just get yourself home."

Lance hangs up with a promise of never doing it again, as well as promising to take the car through the was as a cherry on top. Hunk accepts, because who doesn't want a free car wash?

He tucks his phone in his back pocket. Krolia had mercifully handed him his jeans a couple hours prior, so atleast he wasn't flashing his thighs at her anymore.

"Sorry about this." He says, letting the back door shut behind him. "I'll have to text Shiro to see if he can pick me up after work."

Krolia lounges across the couch, staring at him with her palm cupped around her cheek.

"You're in quite the hurry to leave." Her other hand taps against the couch, nails scratching along the arm rest. She shifts, lifting her hips to straighten her spine, and Hunk suddenly feels like a deer about to get attacked by a lion. Or a cougar.

"Do I scare you?" Krolia asks, leaning over. She holds her hand out to him, motioning him forward, and his feet move to obey. Once he's close enough, she brushes her thumb across his lower lip. "Or am I coming on too strongly?"

She sits up more, until she has one knee on the armrest. Like this, she's taller than him by enough that she's able to tilt his chin upwards. He traces the curve of her mouth with his eyes, staying carefully still, just in case. Somehow, someway, he could be getting this _all_ wrong.

He stutters out syllables as his mind races around itself, at the same time her head dips lower, and she wobbles ever so slightly. His hand lifts to hover across her hip, in case she needs help staying steady, and she leans into it.

When his fingers curl along her skin, she takes it as permission to press her lips across the very corner of his mouth, resting her hand against the nape of his neck to pull him closer. When her lipstick has sufficiently and thickly stained his skin, she trails it lower until she reaches his jugular, and then lower still until she can nip at his Adam's apple.

She must feel how his heartbeat stumbles in his throat, or how the blush from being marked as hers so simply has soaked all over his skin, but she only pulls back when he does nothing more than circle his thumbs across her skin.

"You _are_ allowed to say no." She says, carefully evening her voice. "I'm interested in you, but not in taking advantage."

The sticky feel of lipstick spreading across his skin as she thumbs across it makes him shiver. She wipes it clean, and then presses another, gentler kiss across the empty spot.

As she tips his head again, her eyes have gentled. "Tell me what you want."

Hunk's palms squeeze down on her hips, and the soft feel is more than a palm-full. His shoulders relax the longer she waits, arms curling around his shoulders. She leans into him so readily that they're chest to chest.

Hunk weighs the pros and cons. He's not stupid, nor is he inexperienced as much as she's made him blush and stutter, but he's never been with an older woman he's had a crush on (for much longer than he's proud enough to admit) before. Not to mention that it's Keith's _mom_ , and that must be going against some bro code.

Then again, Keith never really cared for any codes. Other than, like, honesty's the best policy. The dork.

Krolia pulls back, giving him room, and she pulls him around the front to sit properly on the couch.

"We're both adults here, Hunk. I won't be offended by your answer."

She lifts the strap of her t-shirt back up her arm, and that one motion makes Hunk's belly ignite with the desire that had pooled up as he slumps into the couch cushions. "I want to. I _really_ want to."

"I'm right here." She says, motioning herself up and down. The playful look she gives makes Hunk embarrassedly duck his head again.

"What about... you know. Keith?"

Her eyebrow raises, in that way it does that's always so enamoring. Then, "As I said: I am an adult. As is he. We both are allowed our own decisions, and I'm choosing to pursue you. Here, right now."

"Oh." Hunk kind of wants to strangle his own mouth for not coming up with something better than that. He clears his throat, sitting up straight. "Can you just give me, like... a minute. Thirty seconds?"

She smiles, rather than getting disappointed, and instead stands. She places her hand atop his head in a gentle touch and kisses the crown before pulling away and turning towards the hall. "I'll give you five minutes. If your answer is no, lock the door on your way out."

He winces, despite the easy tone. She tucks a lock of hair behind his ear before she turns completely away. Just before she disappears behind the wall, she twists back and makes sure he's watching her every move. Then, she runs her finger across her bottom lip, reapplying the lipstick she'd stolen from his skin.

"If not, I'll be waiting in my room."

Then, she's gone, and it's here that Hunk reaches what must be one of the most important crossroads of his life. Greater than paladin-ing, and more than both mechanics and culinary arts combined.

He can either:

             A) Leave and never speak of this again. He's sure Krolia wouldn't bring it up, and life would continue on.

             B) Send Lance a text message of scrambled letters and exclamation points until he feels he's calmed.

or, the most viable option,

             C) Head down the hall, listen to her every word, and let whatever happens happens.

 

\---

 

Which is how Hunk finds himself sitting on his knees in the middle of the bed as Krolia relaxes into a stack of pillows behind her, one leg stretched out in front of herself as the other sits crooked up near her chest. She's still fully dressed, but she's allowed her shirt to drift up past her stomach, and her shorts are unbuttoned and half shoved down, revealing the straps of a thong hugging her hips.

Her fingers inch between her legs. "Watch."

He sits stone still as she dips below her panties, but Hunk didn't need to see for the blood to rush directly to his dick and make him lightheaded. There's a slick noise as she circles her clit, she's already so wet. Hunk clenches his fists together to steady himself.

She lifts off the bed to shove the shorts further down, letting them catch at her knees, and she lets her eyes flutter shut as she traces the length of her hole, coating it entirely in her arousal. It shines in the sunlight, from what few glimpses he can get from behind her closed legs as she presses them together and lifts them up, knees pressed to chest, and Hunk's mouth _waters_.

The soft sigh she makes as one finger slowly slides across her sex weighs heavy on his self-control, especially when she twists her body to press in deeper, pulling out only when she's coated her palm in her juices. She pulls out, with another wet noise, and licks the digit clean.

Hunk tests the waters by sliding forward. Her eyes peek open, and her smile is hungry, but she does part her legs as wide as she can, what with the pants in the way, to invite him in. He hooks his fingers in the belt loops and tugs them down past her calves, lifting her legs high to hook them over one of his shoulders.

She teases him by crossing her legs and grinding down, pressing her ass to his groin. "Eager?"

He shifts himself closer, keeping solid and steady with two hands to her thick hips. His heavy sigh as he feels the heat of her seep through his jeans sounds more like a needy whine than anything else. _"Yes."_

"Good." She drops flat to the bed, and spreads her legs further to border him on either side. "So am I."

She begins to play with herself again, playing with the hidden, firmed tip of her clit until a pleasurable shiver runs through her.

Hunk tosses his shirt off and throws both it and her shorts to the floor. She sits up, reaching between them with her dirtied hand to cup against the throbbing erection hidden behind two layers of clothing, and he starts to shimmy those off as well.

She beats him to it, delving her fingers past the barriers easily. Her fingertips skip across the weeping head of his cock, and she circles them around it until she can get a good feel for his firth.

Krolia nips at his chin, catching his attention. She seems oddly pleased at the fact that she found him so hard, even after all of this, and Hunk bucks into her grip just once before he pulls back.

"Can I..." He rubs his hand across the back of his neck, biting his lower lip. "Can I eat you out?"

Krolia brightens, eyes lidding at the thought of it. She drops back to her pillows and nods her assent, thighs opening to display herself to him fully.

She's dripping just as much as he is between the legs and, when he parts the lips with a gentle press of his thumb, he can feel the heat radiating off her with pure need.

He needs no further prompting. Hunk drops to his belly against the bed, laying flat enough that she can comfortably rest her legs on his shoulders. Then, he mimics her actions from earlier, slowly tracing along the outer folds under his finger is coated in the wet. Then, he presses his tongue against it, simultaneously licking the digit clean as he gets a taste from the source.

The flavor alone is enough to make him moan, wantonly grinding against the bedsheets. She pets her fingers through his hair, grinning the giddiest he's ever seen.

He settles in, pressing his hand across one of her asscheeks. He angles her up like that, running his tongue across the mound before he follows the slit down and back up again, until he reaches the pert nub that waits for him, hidden away.

He circles his tongue around it, and then broadly licks across. She grinds down at the feel, following the motions as her thighs twitch against his cheeks. When he suckles on it, she bears down hard, and it's only incentive for him to do it as long as he's able.

Hunk's fingers stay busy below, shallowly dipping in and out of the slick hole until it spreads as far down as his wrist. He bemoans wasting a single drop, but when he angles his fingertip upwards and rubs across the velvety soft heat, she makes the prettiest noises, so he doesn't mind too terribly.

Krolia's fingers dig in deeper to his scalp when he slips in a second, thick finger. Her breath hitches at it, and when he glances up, she's staring right back down at him. Her free hand cups her breath, sneaking away beneath the tank top, and he can vaguely make out her fingers rolling the nipple between them.

He pulls back to lick his lips clean, the lingering taste of her arousal coating his tongue heavily. Her pleased, breathy sigh makes him eager to settle back in, so he does. He spears his tongue past the folds, gently probing around to drink in not only the taste, but her every reaction.

Whenever he rolls his thumb across her clit, her mouth drops open and her moans take on a breathier quality. Whenever he slides his fingers in to join in the stimulation of his tongue at the same time, her breath hitches as she lifts her hips to ride them both.

He doesn't stop as she gets louder, only gets more and more excited the more she grinds against his face, angling him exactly where she wants him with the grip she has on his hair. His moans take on an encouraging tone with every light tug, eyes blinking open to watch as she writhes and twists and jerks, head thrown back as he brings her closer to the edge.

He watches every move, until she's arching herself off the bed, clamping down tight on his face, subsequently blocking herself from his view. When she cums, it gushes across his tongue, spilling past his lips and across his palm. He swallows it all down with an aroused groan, tonguing across the hole until it's clean; suckles on the clit until her thighs tremble.

When she's released her hold on his hair, and her legs have flopped bonelessly to either side of him, he sits up. Wet drips from his chin, and when she gives him an amused, albeit breathless chuckle as she swipes her thumb across, he hurries to swipe it clean.

"I— that was... yeah." He grins, completely entranced as he watches her take her breather. Her skin has flushed with the heat that washed over her, and she has that content, blissful look on her face that only comes with a satisfying orgasm, and he feels rightly proud in the moment.

Then, Krolia rolls over to sit at the edge of the bed. "I hope you don't think that's the end. I've waited too long to you in here with me."

Hunk jumps about a foot out of his skin, and she laughs all the way to the dresser, plucking a box out of a top drawer before tossing it to the bed.

The lid pops off on impact, and his breath hitches as he examines the object inside. Long, thick shaft; smooth tapered head...

She pulls the toy out with a fond stroke across the realistic texture. "We don't have to use this—"

"I want to." He blurts out, crawling forward. He takes her hand, the one encircled around the shaft of it, and eagerly nods. "Please."

It's the same color as her skin, lilac and dual-colored in places. It has two ends, with a sort of separator in the middle, and he only has a moment to wonder how it's supposed to stay in place before she collects it from his hold and motions for him to lay flat.

He goes eagerly, bending over the edge of the mattress so that his legs dangle off the edge. She seems to appreciate the view, pausing to bend and nip at the round fullness of his ass before she leaves him once more.

When she comes back, it's with a bottle of lube and fingers that are already coated in the oily mess. She runs her clean ones down his spin, just to feel him shiver, and teases her fingers between his asscheeks. The lube spreads easy and messy, making his ass shine before she's even reached his hole. When she does, he buries his burning red face against the blanket, even as he parts his legs wider.

Krolia toys with him, tracing the outside of his hole until her fingers are slipping against the skin. She eases in the very tip of one single finger, hardly going past the tight ring of muscle before she's pulling out again. It's only when he rocks back against her that she begins to press further in, following the heat of his walls down down down until she's knuckle deep.

When she presses in another, hitting deeper than before, he can feel his dick pulsing in time with his need for her to just press in and fuck him hard and fast.

There's a brief pause, and then Krolia lets out a muffled moan. Hunk lifts his head, blinking his starry vision back, and twists his head back just in time to watch her press the shorter, thicker end of the toy inside of herself as she bites her bottom lip.

There's a whirring noise, and then she shudders as it seems to mold perfectly with the curve of her mound. The colors shift as it calibrates, and her hips rock against as it fluctuates in girth before it settles on what Hunk assumes to be her preferred setting. It seems heavy as she takes a step further, and looks even more lifelike as she strokes it once, before pulling her fingers out of his hole.

She coats the length of herself— of the strap-on— and makes sure to cover every inch. He hides against the bedsheets again.

Krolia's fingers come back to him, archiving everything they can reach. She presses in deep, and then shallowly searches around the outer rim, curling her fingers this way and that. When she adds a third, it sinks in easy past his relaxed, teased-soft entrance.

"Give me your hands." She murmurs, palm resting at his hip. He has to take a moment to calm himself before he obediently reaches back. She presses his hands against his cheeks, having him spread them and display his hole as openly as can be to her gaze. "Just like that."

She presses the tip of her cock to the entrance, and easily sinks the tapered head in without even trying as his body eagerly accepts everything she gives.

When Krolia shifts her hips, Hunk can feel the shaft pulsing and twitching as it stretches him further than her fingers could. It feels _good_ and the heavy feel brings with it a warm heat that spreads to the pit of his belly.

When it's apparent that he's able to take it, she slides in quick, as if she can't help herself but spear into the tight, enveloping grip. His moan comes out choked as his walls flutter around the thick girth, and it feels almost too intense to have her pressed hip to hip as her dick bottoms out, pressing sound against his prostate with ease, just from how wide it is.

Krolia only gives him a moment's rest before she's pulling out. Then, she's fucking in again just as quick, and her satisfied groan is music to his ears. She thrusts hard enough that he's perfectly sandwiched against the bed and her body, especially as she bends across his back to press her chest to him.

His hands stay in place, keeping himself spread open, and she gives him appreciative pat before she's lifting a leg to the bed beside him to get a better angle. "So good at following instructions." She praises, and her hand is back to his hair to angle his head back.

Her lips find a place on his neck as she speeds up, their hips smacking together soundly as the lube spreads further, and his fingers begin to slip out of place. It wrenches louder moans from him too, as he bounces back to meet each thrust.

She bites down against the curve of his shoulder, and then presses a kiss against his nope to apologize. He can feel a smirk pulling at her lips as she croons, "And so loud for me, too."

He slides an arm beneath himself, sitting up on one elbow. The shift in angles makes her slide even _deeper_ into his slicked up hole, and his moan stumbles enough that he chokes on it. Her fingers stay tangled in his hair, but her others begin to trace down his neck. They briefly curve around it, just to feel, and then her nails are scraping down his Adam's apple as he swallows thickly.

Her hand eventually finds its place against his shoulder, for better leverage.

One of her thighs presses insistently between both of his, and he hurries to spreads them as she _really_ starts to fuck him. Her hips stutter as he tightens around her, but she never fully stops even as he starts writhing in her grip, hips twisting. The way she's pinned him, his dick rubs smoothly across the silky bedspread, and he's sure he's soaked a sizable wet spot into it by now.

Hunk can appreciate the firm grip against his scalp, and the way her fingers dig into his skin as she nears her next orgasm, nerves alight as his passage squeezes and tightens and quivers as she fucks him wide open again and again and again. But he can most appreciate how his prostate is prodded with almost every thrust, until he's shaking and his eyes have rolled back.

Krolia makes just as many needy sounds as he does, dropping her hold back down his waist to grip the curve between his thigh and belly. Like this, she's able to pull him more firmly into her thrusts, and the slight bite of her nails against the skin is ( _almost almost almost_ ) orgasmic.

He reaches back to encourage her, standing on the tips of his toes until she's able to slip beneath him. Her palm finds the leaking tip of his dick, and all she has to do is massage the exposed head with her thumb before he's unraveling before her.

Hunk opens his mouth in a silent yell as the climax whirlwinds through him, only prolonged as Krolia slows to a rolling grind, easing him up up up and seating him back down the thick cock, until he finally sobs out a shaky gasp.

She continues like that until she's milked him dry, one arm keeping him lifted on his toes and the other gently stroking the length until he's arching away from it.

Krolia steadies him, and he goes boneless as she climbs him halfway up the bed, until only his calves dangle off the sides. She rests atop him, ass to groin in pure opposite of their earlier positions, still buried deep inside. She resolves not to drag out the intense stimulation longer than she has to, no matter how pretty his overstimmed noises are.

With practiced ease, she reaches between them to feel between her own thighs, and then there's a deep rumbling as the toy buzzes to life. It startles a wheeze out of him, and her amused laugh gets lost between her moans as the extra stimulation rocks through her.

She rides and grinds down on him, shifting the toy so deeply inside, and he's able to peek behind himself enough to catch as she makes herself cum just like that. It isn't as loud as the first, but no less pleasurable as she bears down, simultaneously fucking herself as she writhes it out.

He can feel her release drip down past the toy, coating his balls in it, and it's a lot hotter than it ought to be considering that Krolia had just rode him for his life. He takes a gasping breath as she shifts one last time, before the cock is slowly pulled from inside.

She spreads him one last time, thumbing at the red and just a tad swollen entrance. Krolia collapses beside him, thoroughly satisfied at a job well done. The toy beeps once as she clicks it off, and she reaches over to gather a couple tissues to wrap it in, to be cleaned later once she comes down from her orgasm-high.

Hunk clears his throat, rolling onto one side to face her. His eyes blink shut as the last of the aftershocks keep him docile and sleepy. "It vibrates?"

"It does." Krolia's smile is sly, and she watches him from the corner of her eye as she finds a pillow for him to lay on. "I'll have to show you next time."

Hunk can still feel his ass throbbing from its thorough reaming, especially once he squeezes his legs together as his cock gives an interested twitch. Which, yeah... he can imagine getting addicted to this alarmingly quick.

"Next time." He agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> sidenote: you may be asking: what happened to kosmo during all this fuckin
> 
> the answer is: u ever seen the dog-bar in all dogs go to heaven?
> 
>  
> 
> <><><>
> 
>  
> 
> fun fact: i was Mostly inspired by my friend my friend [peach](https://twitter.com/s_peachxv)’s design for trans!keith’s Advanced Strap-on, so i decided to make up my own version for this fic 
> 
> bc strap ons are so great yeeeeeeehaw uwu 
> 
>  
> 
> <><><>
> 
>  
> 
> SO hunk nsfw week is Over and this fic is Late but i'm promoing the [tag](https://twitter.com/hashtag/hunknsfw2019?src=hash) anyway bc its SPICY 
> 
> hmu on twitter [@jam_spicy](https://twitter.com/jam_spicy)


End file.
